Mistaken Identity
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: Roger sees a pair of eyes he thinks he remembers.  SLASH


Title: Mistaken Identity  
Rating: R  
Length: 641  
Category: Tortall  
Summary: Roger sees a pair of eyes he remembers.  
Peculiar Pairing: (Zombie) Roger/ Thom 1  
Notes: Wrote this for the Peculiar Pairing ficathone over at G-Lake.

* * *

**WARNINGS READ THIS NOW: This story contains Language, masochist tendencies, and voyeurism if any of this bothers your delicate sensablities then don't read it! If you do get huffy about it I did warn you and you chose to read this any ways YOUR CHOICE. So please no flames!**

* * *

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Dj Got Us Fallin in Love; Usher ft. Pitbull_

_

* * *

_

It was the last night of midwinter with the fireworks from the start of the holiday when the young master mage Lord Trebon had shown off what his experiments in the fall had produced and that was Duke Roger. The King had restored all of Roger's titles forthwith and welcomed him back to court as if he had been on a long journey.

That night no one had seen the Master Mage all eyes were on Roger who was picking at a platter of raw pig's brain off to the side of the dance floor with his former mistress Delia who was glaring a dark haired beauty across the room who was dressed in a lavender gown much like the one she was wearing.

"Do you see that?" Delia snapped pointing her fan to across the room at a group of men gathered around a woman.

"What?" Roger asked letting some brains dribble out of his mouth and down his tunic.

"That bitch, over there, and swallow before you speak Roger. You use to be charming and well mannered."

The girl's eyes flicked over the top of her black fan over at Delia and Roger. Roger's eyes squinted to see the color of this woman's eyes feeling as if he had seen her before. He handed the platter to Delia without hearing her shriek of fright and made his way across the dance floor. As soon as Roger was close enough to see the woman's eyes he was confused as the only violet eyed woman he knew put him in the grave. Making his way to her side, Roger slid next to her as the persons she was talking to left.

"Oh I didn't see you there," Violet eyes said with a start when she saw Roger.

"Who are you?" Roger asked staring into her eyes.

"Aly, your grace," Aly said with a very deep voice for a woman.

"Aly, would you like to dance," Roger asked with a bow.

"I'd love to your grace," Aly said hiding a smirk behind her fan. Roger held out his arm to Aly and led her to the middle of the floor. The two of them danced with Roger staring down into the woman Aly's eyes.

Jon's eyes narrowed in anger at the audacity of Alanna. Clutching the hilt of his sword as he watched Roger look down into his former girl friend's eyes, Jon let a low growl as he watched the two of them leave the ball room.

"Are you alright Jon?" Duke Gareth asked his nephew.

"I need some air," Jon said and left the ballroom to find his beloved cousin and his bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

"What are you doing to me gentle lady?" Roger asked tucked away into a darkened alcove not far from the ballroom.

"Me, nothing, but what are you going to do to me, your grace?" Aly asked with an arch of an eyebrow much too light to belong to a dark haired beauty.

"Anything that I want," Roger said picking Aly up and shoving her against the stone wall with a small cry of pain.

"Am I hurting you?" Roger hissed.

"Yes, but I like it," Aly hissed back.

"Do you like this, bitch?" Roger asked clawing his chewed up nails up and down her legs.

"Yes, more,"

"Shut up," Roger hissed as he clawed at the lacings of Aly's dress.

"No," Aly smirked and bit Roger's neck.

"You'll pay for that bitch." Roger hissed shoving his hand up Aly's skirt and his eyes went large as he felt her crotch.

"Happy Mid-Winter, your grace," Thom said turning the tables and pushing Roger to the wall as Thom slid to his knees.

'_Happy Midwinter indeed'_ Roger thought.

Jon seethed as he watched Alanna and Roger together vowing to get back at her at any cost.


End file.
